


Seventeen Thousand ... and One

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, immortality dissussion, implied previous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Alec’s birthday and he is sharing it with the one he loves the most. But how long before shared birthdays give way to being just another number..... just another memory in a box?Inspired by 3x05 promo pic of Magnus holding what we assume to be something from a past partner in his hands. No actual spoilers in the fic though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just the two chapters so far but a third might be on the way if i can figure out where to take it.

Magnus stood at the bottom of the bed, 2 cups of freshly brewed coffee in hand. He smiled to himself as he cast his eyes over Alec’s sleeping form.

He lay face down, head buried in the pillow, one arm under it and the other stretched out where Magnus had just been.

The rising sun made the golden sheets radiate with a soft glow and being the hopeless romantic that he was Magnus waved the coffee back into the living room so he could rejoin Alec in bed.

He ran his hands over the silky fabric, feeling the change in texture as his hands crossed Alec’s waist line, making contact with the warmth of his skin. His fingers trailed up Alec’s spine to the nape of his neck, cupping it gently.

Alec gave a sleepy smile as he felt the touch and shifted closer to rest his forehead against Magnus’ on the now shared pillow. 

Magnus lifted his head slightly to ghost his lips against Alec’s ear, “Happy Birthday my love.”

“Every day with you is happy.” Alec whispered, as he opened his eyes. Magnus’ beaming smile greeting him. 

“Stealing all my charm again Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus smirked as Alec hooked his arm round his waist and pulled him closer. 

“Consider it my birthday gift.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ neck with a kiss. 

“Well, speaking of....” Magnus trailed off as several exquisitely wrapped parcels appeared at the foot of the bed. 

Alec gave Magnus an appreciative but pointed look, he had specifically said no presents and no fuss.

Magnus just winked and shrugged with a playful smile on his face that said “I accept no responsibility for this, you knew perfectly well it was going to happen.” 

Pushing himself up into a seated position Alec smirked back.

Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec on the cheek, knowing that despite it being his birthday Alec would likely not relax his no “morning breath” kiss rule. 

Alec hopped out of bed and Magnus stretched into the pillows, turning his head to appreciate the view before Alec disappeared into the bathroom.

Alec couldn’t help but smile around his toothbrush, he quite genuinely couldn’t have been happier. He didn’t need any gifts because Magnus was more than enough but he was grateful all the same.

He found himself making a mental list of what to do to make Magnus’ next birthday extra special as he freshened up. It would be a tall order given how many he had had and his extravagant tastes.

Alec was glad he was alone in the bathroom as a fleeting frown crossed his face, his mood temporarily dampened by the thought that unlike Magnus he had a finite number of birthdays left. Every one they shared would bring him one step closer to the dreaded last one.

Shaking off the melancholy with a splash of cold water to the face, he told himself not to overthink the situation as he was prone to do and live in the moment. 

Rejoining Magnus, he climbed up on to the bed, straddling Magnus with a knee either side of his legs as he leaned in for a real kiss. Holding Magnus that little bit tighter as he smiled into it. 

“I’m supposed to give you the gift.” Magnus smiled when they parted. 

Alec huffed out a laugh, Magnus still had plenty of charm to spare. “Thank you for my gifts, I love them.” Alec said lying down over Magnus, head on his chest. 

“You haven’t even opened them yet.” Magnus laughed kindly.

“They’re from you so I love them.” Alec grinned placing a kiss to Magnus’ collar bone, followed by another to his throat, and another ....

“Not to sound ungrateful.....” he started,

“But can the gifts wait?” Magnus finished for him catching his drift. Alec met Magnus’ eyes with his own, leaning in and humming an agreement against his lips. 

Magnus clicked his fingers and the gifts stacked themselves neatly on the vacant chair. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Magnus pushed Alec backwards playfully with a laugh, toppling him over, legs tangled beneath him as Magnus moved to lie above him. 

Alec extricated himself from the sheets and rolled them over again, looking at Magnus’ face as they lay there together he was glad he had no where else to be for a while. 

XXXXXXXXX

Alec sat on the black sofa in the living room surrounded by wrapping paper, his gifts lined up neatly ahead of him as he took them in. Magnus perched on the arm of the blue chair, triumphant smile on his face at having pleased his loved one so much.

“Thank you Magnus. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus as they crossed the room to meet each other.

“Well you are incredibly hard work Alexander so I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Magnus teased.

‘Next time....’ the words lingered in the air and Alec buried his face into Magnus’ neck to cover the strange emotions he knew Magnus would find in his eyes. 

He was too late, Magnus had caught the brief but unguarded expression and although he knew that Alec truly was happy, he also knew there was something hiding behind that smile that Alec needed to get out. Magnus didn’t press the topic knowing it would reveal itself in time. They shared everything these days, sometimes it just took a while to get there.

“So what else do I have to look forward to?” Alec asked, eyes squinted knowingly as he looked at Magnus again.

“I have no idea what you’re insinuating.” Magnus grinned, “but... if your friends and family happen to turn up at say around.... 8ish , it is purely coincidence and I had nothing to do with it.” 

“Sure.....” Alec said nudging Magnus in the shoulder as headed to the front door. “I’ll make sure not to work too late then.” 

“Hurry home.” Magnus said leaning against the open door before giving him a parting kiss. 

Surveying the living room he conjured up his magic and started making preparations for the family dinner/party. 

This was their first birthday together and Alec had asked for no fuss so Magnus hadn’t known how his plans would be received. This was in no way an effort or hassle for him but his formerly stoic Shadowhunter boyfriend may have seen things differently. He was pleased that his attentions had been gratefully accepted in the same spirit that they had been given. 

He mused to himself about things that were a hit and those that might need a little extra work for next time....

“Next time.” Magnus whispered to himself, realisation dawning on him as he stood in the living room alone now, the emptiness hitting him. One day he would truly be alone again and Alec knew that, his birthday a fresh reminder of the fact.... “Oh Alexander....”


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy pointed wordlessly to the ceiling with a kind smile as she saw Magnus approach from Alec’s empty office. Her brother had been tormenting himself with his thoughts ever since he’d arrived a few hours earlier. She hadn’t asked him about it but she knew him well enough to know where his mind was at and that he would want to be alone. Alec had retreated to the roof when the constant interruptions had become too much for his frayed nerves to handle. Magnus returned the smile in thanks and headed for the stairs. 

His heart sank when he saw Alec leaning his elbows on the wall looking out over the horizon. Shoulders slumped and heavy. Silently, he walked up behind him, mimicking his early morning caress and brushing his hand through Alec’s hair. 

Alec sank into the touch and sighed softly, knowing instantly who had joined him. Shifting his weight to one side, he titled his head to look up at Magnus with a resigned smile.

“Figured me out huh?” He asked, knowing instinctively why Magnus had sought him out instead of waiting for him to return home. Standing upright he leaned his back on the wall facing away from the view.

“You could say that. Although probably not as soon as I should have.” Magnus stroked his hand up and down Alec’s arm, eliciting a weary huff of air from him as he shifted his gaze to the floor. 

“I’m sorry I’m ruining the mood.” Alec apologised, “I didn’t mean for you to see me like this. I’ll cheer up before dinner I promise.”

Magnus tilted Alec’s chin up with his forefinger and looked him straight in the eye. “You’re entitled to your emotions Alexander, you have nothing to apologise for. I’ll cancel dinner.”

“No!” Alec protested a little indignantly, “ I mean, please don’t, I’ve never had a birthday party before.....” Alec joked half heartedly trying to lighten the mood. 

“Well then who am i to refuse you.” Magnus smiled leaning in to kiss his forehead. 

They stood like that for several minutes, foreheads resting together, arms circling each other’s waists, the silence calm but stilted. Magnus knew Alec had more to say but waited patiently. 

“I am who I am..... you are who you are..... and all the magic in the world can’t change that.” Alec echoed lowly, more to the space between them than to Magnus himself.

Magnus lifted his eyes to Alec’s, mouth poised to speak but Alec smiled before continuing so Magnus stayed silent. “I knew that going in, we both did but it’s just ... some days it’s easier to accept that than others, you know? .... today isn’t easy.”

Magnus shed a held back tear, “I will never forget you Alexander.” He whispered getting to the heart of the matter. 

“No, you’ll just put my memory in a box with everybody else.” Alec sighed, regretting it when he saw the hurt look on Magnus’ face. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he quickly corrected holding Magnus’ face in his hands. “I meant what I said, I don’t care about the others, you’re entitled to your life before me and after I’m......after.” He paused not able to say it, “I would never want you to be alone. I just hate that you won’t be with me.”

Magnus pressed his cheek into Alec’ palm. He understood, but he needed Alec to understand his side too. 

“I have never.... and I mean never, loved anyone like I have loved you and I never will again. You’re the love of my life, no matter how much longer that might be and if there was any way for me to never have to be without you I would do anything to know it.”

Alec pulled Magnus against him, holding tightly as they both considered their fate. They would part one day, but that day wasn’t here yet. They still had time. 

Alec’s phone buzzed in his pocket and Magnus cocked his eyebrow with a smirk at the sensation against his leg. 

“It’s Izzy, checking we’re still good to go for dinner......I’ll tell her we’ll meet her there?”

“I’ll prepare the transport,” Magnus smiled conjuring a portal. 

“Thank you.” 

“Not a problem,” Magnus replied, “could do it in my sleep.”

“No,”Alec smiled waving his hand, “Thank you....for everything. I know it’s not just me struggling with this and I kind of just unloaded everything onto you and......”

The portal went forgotten behind him as Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss, “You never have to thank me for listening to you.... I do struggle with this too. The thought of losing you...... I ...... well to be honest I don’t think about it at all if I can help it because I can’t face it. Our future, whatever it may be, is beyond our control, but we can enjoy today.”

“And we will....” Alec smiled gesturing to the portal, knowing that Magnus didn’t mean that they shouldn’t or couldn’t talk about the future when the moments arose, just that they didn’t have to let it dictate their present. 

Stepping through into Magnus’ loft, Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the absurd decorations. A happy birthday banner hung from the ceiling, assorted bunting and children’s games were dotted around the room. 

“Well it is your first birthday party, I thought the theme should reflect the occasion.”Magnus grinned, conjuring a bright blue birthday cake with one candle on the top.

“You’re ridiculous!” Alec said still laughing.

“And you’re happy,” Magnus said resting his hands on Alec’s shoulders as he drank in his smile, “so mission accomplished I say.”

“How about something a little more grown up next year?” Alec asked, the sadness from his eyes at the prospect now gone. 

“Oh do tell,”Magnus flirted, whispering the words against Alec’s lips.

A knock on the door drew them apart, but not before Alec’s face was flush with colour, and his pulse running a little faster. “Hold that thought.”Magnus smiled as he backed away towards the door. 

Hours later when Alec’s flush was more due to alcohol than intimate thoughts, although not solely as Magnus had been throwing him heated glances all night, it was time for the cake.

Alec scooped Madzie up under one arm so she could help him blow out the candle and she whispered to him, “you have to make a wish.” Alec leant down, eyes locked on Magnus as the flame went out, his wish clear in his mind. Magnus blew him in a kiss, his magic filling the air like fairy dust in the hopes that this wish would someday come true.


End file.
